Liebe Ist Für Alle Da
by Drizzie
Summary: They say love is a human right. It most certainly is.     N x Reader Warning; full lemon up ahead and a little OOCness for N! Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da   "Love is there for everyone." This is my first try writing for him. Thank you for the correction, Zee!


Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da

They say love is a human right. It most certainly is.

N x Reader

1.

On a bright sunny afternoon, N was talking a long walk up a nearby mountain trail. He needed a little breather from the city. N had reached the mid point of the mountain; far enough from where you could see the whole city. It was dark and the sky was scattered by shining yellow stars, shadowed by grey clouds and stalked by the moon.

The green haired male sat onto a nearby rock and rested his elbows on his knees and laying his chin onto his hands. N let out a sigh as he smiled and admired the city below. "Liberation will come soon, I promise" he sighed to himself.

The night grew tiring as the forever-lasting carnival down hill was dying down and the city lights were flickering off. N was already making himself comfortable beside the rock. He looked up into the sky and fluttered his weary eyes close.

However it wasn't long until he was re-awanked by a strong pressure on his crotch. He pushed himself up against the strange cave wall and looked down to see a girl with black ears and a large tail with her head on his crotch. He blinked once at her and looked around at his surroundings. It was a nearby cave. It had started to rain so he presumed that the girl had tooken him into her hideout. N patted her on the head a little to wake her up. "Exucse me.." he muttered to the girl. She woke with a twitch of her ear and looked up at him with bright colored eyes.

"Master?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. He frowned and looked at her with a confused look. "Are you a slave of some person?" he asked. She shook her head, "Slave? No, I am a Pokemon. Well actually half Pokemon half human to be persice." N raised a brow at her. He lifted a hand and began to massage the tip of her ears making her blush and moan softly.

"M-master i-if you want to mate y-you need to warn me first" she grunted. She grabbed him by the wrist and brought his trembling hands down to her C-cupped breasts covered by a tattered purple shirt. He gulped and looked at her face- She was smiling. "I don't mind mating, master" she cooed, blowing a puff of air onto his neck. It took N a few moments to realize she was no ordinary person.

He then released his hands and got on top of her and started kissing her. His tongue traced a line on her upper lip, asking for entrance and she gave it to him. His hands started to wonder down to her thigh, massaging, earning a moan from the girl.

"Ah..Ahm.." she breathed.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed deeper, with his hand still massaging her thigh. She pulled her arms away and started to unzip his pants. He gently pulled away from her and finished taking off his pants then began to kiss her again, pushing up his hips against hers. N smirked against her lips as he continued with her clothing. He unclipped her bra, since she had no actual shirt on, and threw it off to the side. They were both still battling for dominance. Surprisingly, N wasn't out of breath.

He broke away and went down to her breasts and started to tease and play with them. "Ahnn..M-Master.." she moaned softly.

He licked and teased her nipples until he got bored and kissed her again. N was always very impatient. His hands traveled down and started to massage her clitoris from outside of her ratted skirt, teasing her in a cute way. The girl could tell that her lower regions was getting warmer and soaked from being so hot.

"Master are you going to continue?" she asked. "Yes," he responded. She nodded and tensed up a bit, making her ear twitch. He then pulled off her ratted skirt and threw it off with her bra. This girl didn't have the proper outfit, since she was half a Pokemon and probably got chased out of town with her clothes tearing off. N slid a finger into her clit quickly and began to finger you. His finger thrusting hard and fast, in and out so quickly. N was panting from the heat of the room and the bulge in his pants. She moaned as he slides another finger in, thrusting a little harder and faster. He uncharacteristically smirks as the girl moans and groans loudly, without holding back at all. Suddenly, she feels him thrusting at a certain spot and finally comes. "Master!" she moans, bucking her hips to his finger, becoming fully wet. "Master..Please no more games! Take me already..." she panted, blushing. N nodded pulling off the rest of his clothing and accessories; and positioned himself above her. He hadn't noticed that he was fully clothed during this.

He then slowly started to enter himself into her. It hurt a bit, but she got used to it. Her ears lowered down and she bucked her hips, wanting more. He gladly obliged and began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. "Please master, more!" she moaned. N obeyed. Thrusting faster and faster each time she moaned out.

"A-ahh.." he muttered, panting. With each thrust he was going a little deeper, making her arch her back.

"Yes! Oh yes m-master! Ahh!" she cried out.

He felt just as much pleasure as she did. Both of their faces were glazed over with pink as you both panted and moaned. She then switched places at the last moment, making him lay on the cold ground as she started to ride him. Cowgirl style. He grabbed her hips and started to move her faster as she bucked her hips on him, making him moan. Her hands were on his chest, supporting herself as she rode them both to their orgasm. "Oh god... Oh!" N moaned loudly.

Both of you moved in a rhythm, feeling all the pleasure they both could give. The girl could feel herself nearing her climax. She cried loudly, moving her head back and gritting her teeth as tightened her grip on his length. She felt herself cum onto him. A few thrusts later, N came as well. His sticky juices spilling onto her, dripping down her legs as she pulled herself off of him and laid next to him. They both panted softly, loving each other's presence. N closed his eyes and smiled. For once he felt accepted and wanted. The girl looked at him with a frown as she laid limp.

"Master, I feel something is not right" she said. He turned to her, "What is not right?" She stiffened and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "You are a human and I am a half human," she coughed. Her frowned, and pulled her up against his chest.

"There is love for everyone in this world."


End file.
